


泛滥情爱

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: 不理智爱欲
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	泛滥情爱

太热太湿润了。  
发情热让高杨毫不犹豫的挺腰进去，他往里推，里面也推他，抽出来里面却咬着他，像闹别扭一样。黄子浑身都软绵绵的，腿缠着高杨的腰上小声的吸鼻子，还没有说话眼泪流了一脸。好像受了什么天大的委屈——平常的黄子可没这么乖，这幅糟糕的样子很显然告诉高杨，黄子被他诱导发情了。他哭的厉害，脑子里乱糟糟的，高杨的味道又冲又浓郁，可他努力的嗅还是觉得不够，要高杨满满的射进去才好，他把手缠上高杨的宽肩吻上去，高杨的嘴唇很软而且高杨很会吻，他除了张嘴就没有其他反应能给到高杨。

“————”

他连叫也叫不出声来。黄子已经不太能辨清楚当下的情形了，只剩下自己发情的，适合做爱的身体，配合着高杨。湿热的甬道不停的吮吸发烫的阴茎，高杨每每抽出推入都让他舒服的浑身都发颤。还是不够，黄子试着把腿缠上高杨的腰，可是被高杨的手拉开了。高杨试着把他的腿打得更开，好疼好疼。  
高杨往里面猛的一顶，黄子疼的眼冒金星，一时间意识都飞天上去了，只能张口胡乱的骂人。等意识回笼，他才意识到高杨进了生殖腔。  
不行，黄子用力的摇头，不行，会怀孕的。  
黄子弘凡对自己引狼入室的行径追悔莫及，他只是个Omega为什么会给易感期的Alpha开门啊？黄子自己问自己，大概本来就是想和他发生点什么吧。  
黄子哭着摇头，推开高杨吻下来的嘴。什么温柔什么体贴都是假的，他好疼又好舒服 只能咬着嘴巴吸气。  
高杨你做什么假惺惺的？黄子弘凡骂出来都花了好些时间，一句话说不完整，呼吸都被撞得破碎。  
高杨浑身都汗津津，眼睛发红瞪着他，手抓着他的下巴，执意要接吻。黄子不是不喜欢接吻，他喜欢死了。可是他不想要高杨这幅好像很喜欢他的温柔假象。  
你放开了做，我不要你负责。  
黄子刚说完就被抱起来，高杨的气息笼罩住他整个人，现在他里里外外，看到的，闻到的，都是高杨了。  
疼痛感已经消失了，高杨已经被生殖腔里冒出来的液体浇的湿透，低声喘着气。  
黄子给快感折磨的流眼泪，抓着高杨的背让他也受点刺激。高杨还不是就是想找个倒霉鬼给他当几把套子，他那么好看，哄几句就有一排Omega排队等他和他们一起做爱。黄子也不是不想和高杨做爱，但绝不是是这种情形。  
没有一个理智的人。  
高杨只想着要找个香香甜甜的Omega做爱，而他在被高杨的信息素诱导发情之后，只想怀上高杨的宝宝。  
这一切都显得既不理智又荒谬。  
黄子给高杨转了个个儿，抽出来的时候他几乎要虚脱了，难耐的扭了扭身子，不满足。等重新一贯到底，他下意识的说了一句好棒，自己都没有意识到，高杨忍不住要笑。  
还有更棒的。  
黄子攥住被单，他自己没有被爱抚的可怜阴茎被粗糙的布料磨得有痒又涨，他想偷偷蹭几下缓解这种难耐。高杨扣住他的腰。  
求你给我，黄子说。  
于是高杨拿他的手往黄子的小腹上摸，打几个转，握住他的阴茎。  
但是高杨没有帮他放出来，只是用食指堵住铃口，更加用力的操他。  
他连骂都来不及骂，高杨已经在他身体里成结了。涨的黄子不舒服。  
你会不会怀我的宝宝。高杨自言自语似的闻他的腺体，我要对你负责，负全责。  
不要因为这种事情捆绑我，你是被你的鸡巴占领了理智吗高杨？黄子瞪着他，大不了打掉。  
不行，高杨用嘴唇蹭了蹭那块柔软脆弱的地方，黄子浑身发抖，没来由的充满了恐惧感。  
你快他妈咬，黄子在心里想，占有我，吃掉我，让我怀孕。可是张开口就是你快滚吧高杨，滚他妈的别碰我。  
高杨真的咬下去又疼死他了。  
咬过之后，高杨又语无伦次的在他耳边道歉。  
对不起，但是我是真的真的很喜欢你，我不想和别人做，我只想要你，只有你，好不好？

喂，你这样，换成别人，就是强奸了。黄子说。


End file.
